An image forming apparatus forms images using toner of a plurality of colors. Such an image forming apparatus corrects positions where images of other colors are formed by using a position where an image of a predetermined reference color is formed as a reference in some cases.
There is a problem that a color shift is not corrected sufficiently in the image forming apparatus due to a lack of consideration of a position of a color other than the reference color.